


Nothing Good

by NeonDreams



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m. so you should just go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Good Ever Happens After 2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started and completed within two hours. I rushed to get it down on paper and didn't read it through to look for mistakes. If there are mistakes, deal with it. I don't care enough to go back.

It had all been Thor’s idea, oddly enough. When it came to parties, usually Tony was the one to throw them. He did throw it but it wasn’t his idea. It was Thor’s.  
Thor said it was because he felt like their group of friends were falling apart. No one could blame him, it was high school and the bonds you formed in grade school changed when you got older. They all lived on the same street as kids but when some started moving to different parts of town, that was the start of it. But anyway, the party. Thor thought since they weren’t hanging out as much anymore, that they should have a party, just the seven of them. Tony liked it right away and said he’d throw it at his house.  
Tony Stark was rich, like billionaire rich. He’s father owned a big weapons manufactory but was never home. And his mother was dead. And not only that, Tony was a genius. Off the charts smart. But he wasn’t a total nerd, no he was the most popular guy in school. He had charm, charisma, the looks, and he could have his pick of anyone. But he picked Steve.  
Steve Rogers was an all american home boy. He was very patriotic yet naive and modest, innocent. He was strong, build like god. He was the quarterback and captain of the high school football team. He was popular but not as popular as Tony. But he didn’t mind. Steve really didn’t like the attention.  
Then there was Thor Odinson. He was the defensive linebacker on the football team and he was a god. He was huge. But he was sweet and a bit odd because of the way he spoke. He was still friends with Steve but he had lost touch with the others.  
The others being Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Natasha was also very popular. She was in almost every club there was and dating the captain of the archery club, Clint. Clint was a bit of a loner but Natasha was too, despite being popular. They both also had a rare skill set that they didn’t talk about.  
And there was Bruce Banner. Bruce was always the quietest with bad anger management issues. He was a science nerd and possibly smarter the Tony. They still hung out in the science labs and made things blow up, giggling like school girls.  
And lastly there was Loki, Thor’s younger brother. He was an outcast and the biggest loner of them all. He was the head of the drama club and a regular goth. He was the only one of the group who really didn’t want to be at the party. And I mean, really really didn’t.

“Thor! This is stupid! Why am I even here? I’m two years younger then the rest of you! I’ve still got two years of school left.”  
“Yes but we’re all seniors. This is our last real chance to hang out as friends.” Thor was setting up the snack table in the basement of Tony’s house.  
“We’re not friends anymore! Can’t you see that? Or are you too stupid?” Thor shot him a death glare and turned away to go see if Tony needed help.  
“I’m almost done.” Tony said. He was half way under the table where the sound system was.  
“He’s trying to hot wire it to go louder then it already does.” Bruce said from where he sat indian style next to Tony’s legs, handing him tools when asked.  
“We need it to go all the way to eleven!” Tony laughed from under the table. “Got it!” He slid out. “Let’s rock!”  
“No one’s here yet.” Loki said by the snack table. He was eating chips with a look of disinterest on his face. Thor just shook his head.  
“You’re right.” said Tony as he wiped his hands off on a rag. “You are no one.” He laughed and Thor punched him in the arm. “Ow!” Loki chuckled. The door bell rang then.  
“Steve! You can just come in!” Tony yelled as he ran upstairs. Bruce went to put Tony’s tools away, leaving Thor and Loki alone. Loki looked at Thor.  
“Don’t say anything.” He stormed off, sliding open the glass doors and going outside into the dark yard.  
“I brought beer!” Clint announced as he, Natasha, Steve and Tony came back downstairs.  
“I don’t know, Clint. We’re underaged.” said Steve, looking a bit nervous.  
“Oh, get over it, Steve. If you don’t want to drink, don’t.” Clint went to throw the beer in the cooler and Natasha settled onto the couch. He joined her and she sat in his lap.  
“So, Tony. Thor’s been raving about this party. Suppose to be the best of the year. Will it?” Natasha asked.  
“You bet!” He went to the sound system, turning on the music then lowered the lights.  
“Wait, is the power going out?” Clint asked.  
“Idiot.” Nat said, swatting him lightly and smiling.

A few hours had passed. They had drank, played spin the bottle for a bit and mostly talked. They hadn’t really talked in a long time. During this time, Loki had returned and drank with them. He was no curled up in the armchair, nursing his half empty bottle of beer, his eyes drooping.  
“Maybe we should put the kid to bed.” Clint said from his spot on the floor. Nat was running her fingers threw his hair.  
“I’m not a kid.”  
“You’re two years younger then all of us.”  
“No, I only look it.”  
“What?!” They all said, except Thor. He cleared his throat, the only one not very drunk. He could hold his liquor.  
“Loki is the same age as me but because he’s so small when my parents adopted him-”  
“Wait, what? He’s adopted?” Tony said. No one knew this.  
“Yes. The orphanage found him on the front steps as a baby. Because he was so small, the guessed his age wrong.”  
“Then how do you-”  
“I’ve met my birth parents. They told me. They thought I was going to die and so left me.” Everyone was quiet.  
“But we didn’t know this until a few years ago. So Loki has been going through school, older then everyone but not knowing it. He should be a senior like us.”  
“And I could skip ahead but I like where I am. And I don’t want to graduate yet, anyway.” He had finished his beer but didn’t move. No one moved for a long time. They just drank in silence as they tried to process what they had just heard. It didn’t help that they were all drunk.  
But nothing really started to happen until two a.m.


	2. So You Should Just Go To Bed

It was two a.m. Loki remembered because he had heard the clock chime the hour. And not long after, Natasha had turned up the music to ear splitting volume to dance in front of it. She swayed her hips and threw her head back, her eyes closed. Clint joined her shortly and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
Tony dragged Steve over to the sliding glass doors but ended up pushing him into the corner, his mouth pressed against the taller blond’s. Steve didn’t like PDA but they were both drunk and after a half hearted attempt at stopping Tony, he gave in. Steve gripped Tony’s shoulders, spinning him around and pressing him into the corner.  
Loki was sprawled across the sofa, a beer resting on his stomach. He watched Nat and Clint dance. When Clint left to pee, Nat pulled Bruce to his feet and dance with him instead. That’s when Nat pressed a hot kiss to Bruce’s mouth. He didn’t try to stop her, in fact he had had a crush on her since they were twelve. But was too shy to do anything about it. Loki glanced at Steve and Tony and watched them with hungry eyes as they made out in the corner. Tony’s hand was down Steve’s pants.  
Back to Nat and Bruce, Clint had returned and was watching, a bit jealous and a bit fascinated. Nat saw him and pulled him over, kissing him next. Bruce just moved to kissing her neck. Loki watched with wide eyes as Clint took Bruce’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
Thor had been outside smoking. It was a bad habit but it was all Loki’s fault. Loki had started it first and Thor accidentally got hooked through him. He came back inside when he was done and looked around the room. Clint was now kissing Bruce, Bruce’s hand was down Natasha’s pants and her hand was down Clint’s. He raised an eyebrow and turned to see Steve and Tony. They were actually fucking in the corner now, both moaning loudly. And then he saw Loki who was watching them all.  
“Nothing good ever happens after two a.m,” Thor’s mom would say, “So you should just go to bed.” A bit late for that. The clock chimed two thirty and both Loki and Thor looked at it before looking back at each other.  
“We should go home.” Thor said quietly so only Loki could hear.  
Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine here.” Thor noticed the bulge in Loki’s tight, black jeans. He swallowed.  
“We should really go home. It’s after two, you know what mom says-”  
“Your mom. Not mine.”  
“Loki…” Thor trailed off and moved to sit down. He lifted Loki’s legs and sat, putting them in his lap. “Where’d your shoes go?” He looked at Loki’s socked feet. Loki just shrugged. Nat, Clint and Bruce had all moved into the armchair, a tangle of limbs. Loki’s eyes drifted to Steve and Tony. “Stop that, Loki. It’s gross.”  
“No it’s not.” He whispered, his eyes landing on Thor’s. They were dark with lust. “Loki…” Loki moved like a cat, quick, swift, Thor didn’t have time to react before Loki’s perfectly shaped lips were on his. They were soft and sweet, they tasted like beer and Bubblicous.  
Loki savored the kiss, tasting the nicotine on Thor’s tongue as he slipped his own in. Thor moaned, it was either because he was enjoying himself or wanted Loki to stop, Loki didn’t care. He pressed his body to Thor’s, the difference so great. Loki’s slight, lithe and lean body pressed to Thor’s wide, strong and hard body. Loki moaned as his hand found it’s way up Thor’s t-shirt, pressing against his chest. Thor gripped Loki’s small waist and shifted him onto his back, pushing his shirt off over his head. Loki gasped at Thor’s assertiveness but he loved it. He felt Thor’s tongue on his neck as hot, wet kisses were pressed to his skin. He moved down Loki’s body, his hands on his flat stomach. Loki inhaled sharply when he felt teeth on his nipple and twisted his fingers into Thor’s golden hair. He tugged at the collar of thor’s shirt, wanting it off but Thor was too busy sucking on Loki’s nipple to care, the other between his fingers. Loki arched his back, rubbing his hard cock against Thor’s stomach. Thor went back to kissing Loki’s now swollen lips, his hand moving down between them to squeeze Loki’s cock through his jeans. He gasped into Thor’s mouth and bucked his hips against his hand. Thor unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside, stroking the hard flesh through Loki’s boxers. Loki moaned loudly, his sharp nails digging into Thor’s shoulders. Thor rubbed his own hard cock against Loki’s leg and Loki responded by rubbing his knee against him there. Thor moaned softly, pushing his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki tugged at his shirt again, managing to get it off this time. He pressed his cold hands to Thor’s hot skin as they grinded together. Thor pulled at the waistband of Loki’s boxers and pulled them down some, uncovering his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and began to pump up and down. Loki writhed under him, moaning into his mouth. That’s when Loki came, hard, falling limp under Thor. They panted and Thor pulled his hand away, sitting up slowly. Loki grabbed a fistful of napkins from the table and handed some to Thor who wiped his hand and jeans off. Loki cleaned himself up and righted himself before sitting up straight. He looked at Thor, his face flush and still panting slightly to see that Thor’s cock was now straining against the fabric of his jeans. With hesitation, Loki moved to kneel next to him, unzipping Thor’s jeans.  
“What are you-” Loki pressed a hot kiss to his lips to silence him as he forced his hand down to wrap around Thor’s huge cock. Loki moaned at just feeling it under his fingers and Thor closed his eyes, the feeling of Loki’s cold fingers running through his whole body. Loki slowly started to jerk Thor off, picking up speed and holding tighter based on the look on Thor’s face. It didn’t take long for Thor to come and he moaned loudly when he did. Loki was straddling his waist now, kissing him hard, his own cock hard again already. He didn’t remove his hand as he kissed Thor, pumping up and down again and he stuffed his other hand down his own pants. Thor gripped his hips as they kissed, them both moaning loudly. Loki pressed his chest to Thor’s and managed to get Thor on his back. It took longer this time for their climaxes to build and when they both came, it was for so long and so hard that they forgot where they were. Then Loki collapsed onto Thor, his hands still down their pants.

Steve and Tony were curled up on the floor in the corner, Tony’s head on Steve shoulder. Natasha, Clint and Bruce were in a tangled pile in the armchair, Nat on Top of CLint and Bruce who were next to each other. And Thor and Loki were lying on the couch, Loki on top, curled up like a cat sleeping on a dog’s back, a blanket thrown over them. They early morning rays woke them all around the same time and they all looked at each other before saying in unison, “Oh shit.”


End file.
